1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bridging communications between networks that follow different communications protocols.
2. Discussion of the Known Art
Most wireless handheld telephones or “smartphones” rely on public cellular telephone networks and commercial security for their operation. The telephones therefore have little if any potential for use in military or tactical applications. In addition, commercial off-the-shelf smartphones are not required to have the physical durability and battery capacity needed by the military, and they do not transmit or respond to various software defined radio (SDR) waveforms that are now being deployed on military communications networks. Unlike modern smartphones, however, the existing military handheld radios do not run useful applications such as, e.g., location based services with area maps that can provide a dismounted soldier with a high degree of situational awareness.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus or device that effectively bridges the gap between current smartphones which are designed for operation over public cellular networks with limited security, and military handheld radios that are configured for use only on secure SDR networks. With such a device, a soldier could take advantage of the many useful applications and improved interfaces now residing in modern smartphones, and still have the ability to initiate and maintain reliable, secure ad-hoc communications on military networks using spectrum and waveforms defined by, e.g., the Joint Tactical Radio System (JTRS). Typical uses and bandwidth requirements for JTRS waveforms including WNW, SRW, NCW, HNW, and MUOS are disclosed in T. Mann, JTRS/WIN-T: Networking Waveform Quick Reference Sheets, on the Web at findarticles.com/p/articles/(Summer 2008), and incorporated by reference.